Lady Brecker's Revenge on Shirayuki (Part Two)
by millieaasher
Summary: PART 2: After Shirayuki accidentally kills off Lord Brecker protecting Zen, Lady Brecker is awoken from a deep sleep, out to avenge her husbands death, she plans to kill Shirayuki's Zen in return. Now Lady Brecker disguises herself and begins working at Wistal castle... Will Shirayuki be able to protect Zen now or will he end up losing her in return... Read to find out! xD


It was a fine morning and Shirayuki plopped down to the kitchen to help prepare for breakfast.

Shirayuki: "Good Morning Maid Nashina, good morning everyone!"

Maid Nashina: "La..La… Lady Shirayuki, why good morning!"

Everyone: "Good morning Lady Shirayuki"

Maid Nashina: "I assume you're here to help out with the breakfast… again"

Shirayuki: "That's right, what can I do today?"

Maid Nashina: "Well, you can assist Maid Yanasa with the fruit cream"

Shirayuki: "You got it Maid Nashina!" as Shirayuki rolled up her sleeves.

Haki stood halfway by the kitchen door, she was taking a peak in, until Maid Lia had spot her.

Maid Lia: "Yo… Yo… Your Majesty!" as she bowed down holding a basket full of potatoes.

Haki now walked in fully saying: "Well in that case, how can I be of help too"

Maid Nashina and everyone: "Good morning Your Majesty"

Haki: "Why good morning everyone, Maid Nashina, how can I be at your service?"

Maid Nashina blushed, did the Queen just say at your service TO HER?… Haki walked over to Maid Nashina and asked, waving a hand in her face "Nashina, are you alright?"

Maid Nashina: "Ye… Ye.. Yes Your Majesty, err… you can start by helping out Maid Lia with the potatoes"

Haki: "You betcha!" Haki said rolling up her sleeves.

A woman with short brown hair and hazel eyes walked in, she wore a blue and white Wistal castle Maid uniform.

Maid Nashina: "Oh! Hello there, you must be the new maid, Mina right?"

Maid Mina: "Why yes, it's Mina, how may I help"

Maid Nashina: "Well you can help by firstly bowing down to your Queen, at the moment, she is in our presence"

Maid Mina while bowing down: "Oh I'm so sorry your Majesty I didn't see you there"

Haki: "Oh no, it's quite alright, no one would expect me to be in the kitchen anyway"

Maid Nashina: "Ehem… and Lady Shirayuki, don't tell me you don't recognize her either"

Maid Mina while bowing down to Shirayuki: "My apologies my Lady"

Shirayuki: "Oh, it's alright, really, no hard feelings. Maid Nashina, I shouldn't be in the kitchen either"

and as Mina was bowing down to her Lady, she was thinking to herself saying in her head "Oh I'd recognize you anywhere… Shirayuki…"

The Royal breakfast table was now set and all the workers and maids had walked out of the dining room as His Majesty the King Izana and His Highness Prince Zen took their seats.

While at breakfast.

Zen: "I see Shirayuki helped out with the breakfast preparations… again"

Shirayuki: "How could you tell Zen?"

Zen: "Well I happened to notice tiny bits of red cherries in the fruit cream, as I recall, you're the only one who mixes red cherries in the cream, while Maid Yanasa only puts pineapple"

Shirayuki: "Oh my, you remember"

Zen: "How can I forget" he said with a smile.

Izana: "And I suppose Haki helped with the potatoes, am I correct?"

Haki gasped and put her hands to her mouth: "Oh my, how on Earth could you tell?"

Izana: "I couldn't, I just happen to stroll by the kitchen this morning and saw you"

Haki: "Huh… Izana!"

and everyone at the table started laughing.

Izana: "Are you sure you want to help out in the kitchen Haki, as Queen, you already bear many responsibilities"

Haki: "Oh Izana, working in the kitchen brings back old memories, remember, I used to cook for the Academy every single day before we got married"

Izana: "Yes… I suppose, but I don't want you over working yourself"

Haki placed a hand on Izana's shoulder saying: "Don't worry, Izana"

All the while Zen looked over to Shirayuki who sat across him during breakfast, he put his glass down.

Zen: "Shirayuki, is something bothering you?"

Shirayuki: "Oh, its nothing Zen, carry on"

Haki took a sip of her tea saying: "It was that maid wasn't it Shirayuki?"

Zen: "Maid, what maid?"

Haki: "While Shirayuki and I were helping out in the kitchen this morning, a new maid had walked in, apparently, she carried a dark aura around her, firstly, I happened to notice that she did see me, however she deliberately forgot to address me as Her Majesty and secondly, it felt as if she was bothered by Shirayuki's presence"

Izana said placing down his tea cup: "Mina… was it"

Haki: "I see someone went through their documents this morning"

Izana: "How could I not, you placed them on my desk, didn't you"

Haki: "What did it say about the newly hired maid?"

Izana: "Apparently, that Mina of ours happened to leave out her last name blank, I rather find that odd, as if she's deliberately trying to hide the fact"

Haki: "You mean to say as if she doesn't want us to know who her husband is"

Zen:"Well I think we should look more deeper into this matter"

Haki:"At the moment, you can't Zen"

Zen: "Why not?"

Shirayuki: "Wait, isn't today the day Clarines sides with the Herioshi kingdom?'

Haki: "Yes it is, and if you remember Zen, both you and Izana have to be present at the treaty signing ceremony"

Zen: "But I can't just leave now, this woman could obviously be a threat, not to mention she's living inside this castle as we speak!"

Izana: "ZEN! Watch your tongue around Haki, she is the Queen"

Zen, *blushed*: "My apologies my Queen, I shouldn't have spoken so irrationally "

Haki :"It's alright Zen"

Shirayuki: "Even though this woman might be strange, Zen you must attend this ceremony, you and I both know it is of such high priority"

Izana: "Shirayuki is right, if I show up alone during the signing, it could been seen as a disgrace to Clarines"

Zen: "Can't Shirayuki just come along with us? Queen Haki is accompanying you isn't she?"

Izana: "Zen, you already know that Shirayuki isn't fully royal yet, once you marry her this winter, she shall become an official princess of Clarines and you can freely take her to as many royal events as you wish, until then, my answer is no"

Zen: "But lord brother!"

Shirayuki stopped Zen from getting up from his seat saying: "Zen… Please!"

Haki: "In that case, I'll stay back in Wistal… Izana the law states that all Kings must be present, not Queens, while you and Zen attend the signing of the treaty, Shirayuki and I could catch up on our girl time together, besides, it's been a long time since we've had a girls night… right Shirayuki"

Shirayuki: "Right!" as the two women joined elbows.

Izana: "It's settled then, Zen and I will go to the ceremony, mean while, I'll ask for the guards to keep an eye on Mina"

As night approached, Zen got dressed in his dark gray three piece suit, it made him look handsome as ever, as he stood in the mirror, Shirayuki walked up behind him, he turned around and placed his hands on her shoulders, and matched his head with hers saying "I'll be back before you know it, promise me you'll stay safe… Shirayuki" and she answered saying "Zen… I promise" as Zen gently stroked her beautiful red hair, he hugged her as if he never wanted to let go of her and leaned in to kiss her passionately as ever.

Back at His Majesty's head quarters, Izana wore a dark navy blue three piece suit, he stood in front of the mirror trying to tie his tie, Haki walked up behind him.

Haki: "Need help with that?"

Izana turning around: "If the Queen wouldn't mind."

Haki: "Oh please…I wouldn't mind tying a single knot, anything for my King" she said smiling.

Izana looked down at her beautiful long hair and asked in a worrying tone: "Haki… you remember everything I taught you?"

Haki said sighing: "Yes Izana… I remember all my sword skills, now stand straight as I fix your tie"

Izana turned around to face back in the mirror, Haki placed her hands on his tall shoulders saying "I want you and Zen to have a great time at the ceremony ok?"

Izana turned back to Haki looking into her shining gray eyes saying: "Yes… My Queen" and he gently leaned in to kiss her neck, feeling her warmth as he softly took his fingers through her long opened hair.

A while later…

Mina stood in one of the castle windows, overlooking down as Izana and Zen got onto their horses and began to depart for Herioshi Kingdom, she talked to herself "Zen, you might not remember what had happened two years ago, but if you do somehow remember, I hope it's not too soon" as the King and Prince got onto their horses they said their goodbyes to their mistresses, preferably, Mina thought to herself, as she gave an evil smile… "their last goodbyes"

Haki and Shirayuki stood by the Wistal gates as they waved Izana and Zen goodbye.

Haki excitedly placed her arm around Shirayuki's neck and said: "Now! Shall we enjoy our girls only night?"

Shirayuki: "I wish Kiki could also join us, but she's currently visiting her father"

Haki: "Well luckily we have Fukushay, my personal silver guard to protect us!"

As the two giggled and went over to Her Majesty's quarters, Mina got to work. Zen still hadn't remembered what had happened two years ago, but once he could recall that event, Mina could be discovered as Lord Brecker's wife and she would be held down instantly, which is why she had to carry out her plan as quickly as possible.

As Mina walked in the hallway, King Izana had ordered so as close to a hundred guards to watch her every move, she had taken notice of this, and began to sneak around until the guards had finally lost sight of her, she stood in a dark corner thinking "Finally, now I have these guards off my tail, I can get to work" Mina had found a secret passage into the Wistal castle and summoned her five hunts men, they were viscously big and strong with ripping muscles, they once had worked under a popular huntsman who went by the same Sazuka (from my previous fanfic) apparently, they were deeply saddened when their boss Sazuka had been killed with two sharp swords through his chest, one of Izana's and one of Zen's, when both the brothers strike together, the men all wanted revenge, as Yuki, Soya, Eshi, Hayun and his brother Liyun, walked up to Mina and bowed down to their new boss. One thing that Mina didn't know was, the so called secret passage way was used by Zen and Obi when ever they wanted to sneak away from Mitsuhide and Kiki, and as Obi sat in a tree above he watched Mina walk up to her five men, as he listened intently, on all her plans.

Before Zen was leaving…

Zen: "Obi, I feel as if you know this castle as much as my brother and I do, and so I order you to not stay by Shirayuki instead keep a close eye on that woman Mina, I feel as if she's up to something sinister"

Obi: "You got it master"

Zen: "Thank you Obi, I'm counting on you"

Zen left after saying this to Obi, and as of now, Obi sat looking down from the tree, he said to himself "I better report this woman Mina's plans to Her Majesty" and as Obi was about to leave, some hand had caught his foot, it was Yuki.

Mina: "No ones reporting anything to anyone, PULL HIM DOWN!"

and suddenly Obi was hurled down and thrown to the ground, Yuki was strong, and as the five men closed in on Obi.

Mina: "I see, so you're a friend of Prince Zen's? I happen to notice the way I saw you two talking from my window"

Obi: "I see you referred to me as his friend, instead of messenger, how generous of you"

Mina: "How generous, oh we'll see when Zen finds out you couldn't carry out your promise… KILL HIM!"

Obi was no match for them, it was five hugely strong men against one single Obi, but he still fought hard, as they kicked and punched until Obi became weak and tired, his body couldn't take anymore hits, he was picked up by Soya and thrown hard onto the ground, he slightly got up and spat out blood from his mouth, he could feel his insides being ripped apart, a cause of severe internal bleeding, the men were too strong for him, Obi did his best to get up and keep fighting, but his knees were too weak, then Liyun picked him up and again threw him once more to the ground, as harder than ever, with a man containing Liyun's strength, a blow like that could be deadly, and he once more threw Obi to the ground, until Obi was knocked unconscious, his last memory was of Mina walking alongside her companions as she said "To Her Majesty's quarters!" as Obi gently lifted up his hand saying in a weak hurting voice "No… Master…I've failed you" and closed his eyes before his body gave up and went into a deep state of unconsciousness.

Back at Her Majesty's Royal Chamber…

The two ladies played chess over a glass of wine and cheese as part of their girls night.

Shirayuki: "And as I began to apply ointment on Zen's back, Obi opened the door and said "Master! What are you doing, it's still light out, put your shirt back on!"

Haki: "Hahahaha! I wish I could've been there to see that, hilarious!"

Shirayuki: "Oh…"

Haki: "What is it Shirayuki?"

Shirayuki: "It's just that, all this while we were talking you left your Queen open in chess"

Haki: "Oh my, you're right, I totally forgot to protect my Queen piece"

Shirayuki: "May I take out your Queen?"

Haki: "Go ahead Shirayuki, it's only just a game"

After a while had passed…

Haki: "And then Izana turned around and said "What! when did you get in here!"

Shirayuki: "Hahaha! Oh my, its quite a hilarious story!"

Haki: "I know right, huh… makes me laugh every time…! Uh…. Shirayuki"

Shirayuki: "What is it my Queen?"

Haki: "Nothing, it's just that all this time, we were so distracted in talking, we hardly payed attention to our game…"

Shirayuki gasped and kept her hands to her mouth saying "It's ok, it was my mistake, I wasn't paying attention at all… Queen Haki you may"

Haki: "I'm sorry Shirayuki, but this is… … … CHECKMATE"

Shirayuki could not believe it, she had drawn her King piece into such a position, even Haki had no other choice but to checkmate, all the while Shirayuki was so distracted in talking and hardly payed any attention to the game, she had now just lost her King"

Haki: "Shirayuki, I hope you've learned a valuable lesson from tonights game, you see, when two players play chess, they are so focused on killing off their enemies pieces, all the while they forget to watch over their main piece that keeps the game going, which is the King, once the King dies, you lose everything, no matter what you do, however this is only a mere game, but Shirayuki, I want you to learn to never let your emotions get in the way of your enemy, something that my own husband Izana has taught me, the Queen is by the Kings side, even though she is freely to move as many spaces as she wants, it is the King that decides whether the game is over or not"

Back on the way to Herioshi Kingdom.

As Izana and Zen had almost reached, Zen suddenly stopped and pulled the straps indicating for his horse to stop. Izana turned to look back, Zen's eyes were opened wide, his heart began to beat hard and his chest felt like ice as fear shot through.

Izana: "Zen, what happened, its like as if you're having a heart attack"

MEMORY FLASHBACK… TWO YEARS AGO

Zen stood on a stage and said "I hereby grant Sir Brecker the title as Lord Brecker of Yuri Island"

Lord Brecker walked up to stage along with a woman with short dark brown hair and hazel eyes beside him to receive their ward"

Lord Brecker and the woman bowed down to Prince Zen: "Thank you Your Highness" upon receiving their title.

Zen: "I now congratulate you as Lord Brecker and mistress as Lady Brecker of Yuri Island"

MEMORY FLASHBACK OVER….

As Zen sat on his horse, his hands began to tremble and his knees began to shiver he said…

Zen: "Br… Br… Brown hair"

Izana: "Are you alright Zen, don't tell me you're thinking about that maid again"

Zen: "Mi… Mi… MINA BRECKER!"

Izana suddenly shocked "You mean to say that maid is Lord Brecker's wife!?"

Zen: "That's EXACTLY what I'm saying Izana, I remember her from the day I gave the Lord his title, she stood next to him!"

Izana quickly turned his horse around and said "SOLDIERS! MOVE OUT AND HEAD BACK FOR WISTAL CASTLE! NOW!"

And Izana and Zen rode their horses ever so quickly along with a hundred Wistal horsemen behind them. A tear poured down Zen's eye and was wiped by the rushing wind as he thought "Shirayuki… I'm coming" and as Izana thought "Haki… I'm coming"

Back at Wistal castle…

Mina: "GAME… OVER…"

Haki got up from her seat, she placed one hand in front of Shirayuki and her other hand gripping her sword and said "MINA! HOW DID YOU GET IN, THIS IS THE MAJESTY'S QUARTERS, you aren't allowed in here!"

Mina slowly walking towards her Majesty and Lady: "Oh… but Your Majesty, I work here, I walked myself in…!"

Suddenly Eshi, Hayun and his brother Liyun broke in from behind, entering from window behind Shirayuki and barricaded the windows. Then Yuki and Soya walked up behind Mina and barricaded Her Majesty's doors with metal bars.

Haki yelled: "FUKUSHAY!… GUARDS!… GUARDS!"

Mina: "BOYS! GET SHIRAYUKI AND KILL HER MAJESTY, I HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH HER!"

Haki: "Shirayuki! QUICK! There is a dagger in my bedside drawer!" as Queen Haki quickly took hold of her sword and charged at Mina, all the while Shirayuki ran for the drawer when suddenly Yuki came in front of her and Soya grabbed Shirayuki by her dress and pulled her in to tie Shirayuki's arms, as Soya held Shirayuki by the neck, she noticed Soya wearing a wrist band, and suddenly a tear poured down Shirayuki's eye, that was no ordinary wrist band, that was the wrist band Zen had gifted Obi.

FLASHBACK…

Zen: "Shirayuki if anything happens, I want you to defend as hard as you can and run to Obi"

FLASHBACK OVER…

Shirayuki kicked back Soya hard in the stomach and caught one hand free, she punched him in the face, but suddenly Yuki walked up to her and threw Shirayuki to the ground, she screamed as pain shot through her spine, mean while Haki was up against Mina and the other three men, her dress was torn around her abdomen as a deep gash slit through, eventfully, it was four against one, definitely a no match for her majesty.

Fukushay, Queen Haki's silver guard was running as fast as he could, through the hallway until he reached the main hall, Fukushay yelled as loudly as he could "HURRY! ALL THE GUARDS CHARGE TO HER MAJESTY'S CHAMBERS, THE QUEEN AND LADY ARE UNDER ATTACK!"

Close to a hundred guards were standing by Her Majesty's room, with a giant pillar, they banged Her Majesty's door to open and another dozen guards climbed up by the window to break the barricaded windows, but the metal bars were so thick, nothing was going through. The Queen and Lady were sealed in, to nowhere they could run.

Haki was beaten to the ground, she bore severe injuries that scared her arms and left her body aching, her bones felt brittle, she was no match for these huge men, they were practically the same size as Izana and even when it was hard to keep up with her own husband in a single practice fight, going up against three of them was leaving her body in shackles, Mina began to give an evil laugh as she loved seeing the Queen pinned down. Now a weak Haki, as her hands hurt, she was unable to hold her sword properly, her fingers ached for some rest, but she wasn't ready to give up, not without a proper fight, Haki stood up once more.

Mina: "My, my… look at you my Queen, even after what these men did to you, you still managed to get up, well, in that case, stand back boys, the Queen is mine!" Mina took off her coat and grabbed her sword, as she ran towards Haki screaming "I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU, DIE MY QUEEN!"

Shirayuki, being held in Soya's big and broad arms began kicking hard, she tried punching with all her strength, until Yuki punched Shirayuki hard in the face, knocking her unconscious, as Shirayuki felt powerless, she fell to the ground, her eyes closed as she went into a deep sleep.

Haki looked over as she saw Shirayuki falling, her eyes widened: "Nooo!… …. SHIRAYUKI!"

Haki fought with all her strength, she sworded hard until her sword scratched Mina's arm, Mina suddenly bent down in pain "Ugh…! Why you… Eshi, Hayun, Liyun, attack Her Majesty, don't you dare stop until she is dead!"

Once again, Haki found herself in a similar situation, she was surrounded by the three men.

Mina: "Oh wait, now that Lady Shirayuki is out of the picture, Soya, tie her Lady's arms and join in with Yuki, now that with all five of you, there is no way the Queen can survive!"

Haki stood up once more, her legs trembling as tears rolled down her eyes, she spoke in a weak hurting voice "Iz… Iz… Izana..." The five men began to beat Haki to death.

Izana and Zen's horses stormed as the two brothers were now arriving at the boarder of Clarines, almost nearing the castle. Upon riding his horse, Izana kept a hand on his heart as it began to ache. A tear rolled down his eye. He could feel Haki's pain.

Until finally… Haki was defeated and she fell to the ground, her body ached in pain and blood poured down from the side of her mouth, indicating that she had severe internal bleeding and was dying quickly.

Yuki and Liyun, together the two strong men pulled out the metal bars and un-barricaded the sealed windows, they kicked it open and threw a smoke bomb out the window, one that had a fainting gas inside, all the guards fell to the ground, some were still standing and tried to fight off the men, but were no match for those men, and before they knew it, Shirayuki was taken away.

Zen was too late.

Upon arriving, Izana kicked open to his bedroom doors and found Haki lying on the floor, he quickly rushed over to her and held up her head.

Izana: "Haki…! Haki…! Open your eyes…! Speak to me…!"

But there was no response, as blood trickled down her mouth, it seeped through Izana's fingers.

Izana: "HURRY! GET GARACK, HAKI NEEDS SERIOUS MEDICAL HELP!"

A while later…

Zen stood by Izana's bedroom after hearing all that Fukushay had just told him, about how he had found Obi almost dead on his way, about how the five men went up against Shirayuki and the Queen, about how they ruthlessly beat the two ladies to the ground and almost left their Queen to die and how they tied up Shirayuki and took her away, it was all to much to take in and Zen's knees became weak, his chest started to ache, as he placed his arms around his stomach, he knelt on the ground and began to cry hard for Shirayuki's sake.

Back at the medical building, Izana had gently laid Haki down on one of the beds as Garack began to treat to Her Majesty's injuries. Shidan had also started working at the castle and attended to Obi's injuries.

A while later, as Izana sat at Haki's bedside, he was spreading her coat on one of the chairs next to him when he happened to notice a letter signed Mina in Haki's inner coat pocket, he pulled out the letter and asked Fukushay to summon Zen immediately.

Izana read the letter out loud to everyone as follows: "And if by tomorrow night, His Highness Zen shall not arrive ALONE to the Shihoya tower, Shirayuki will die of a painful death."

Zen curled his fists hard and shut his eyes tight, as he began to tremble in tears once again saying in a sad voice: "Shirayuki…"

Garack: "Shihoya tower!… Your Majesty, if I may but isn't Shihoya very far from here?"

Izana: "Yes… apparently, to your answer Garack, its practically in the middle of nowhere and if ever something was to go wrong with Shirayuki or Zen, no help could be reached in time, the distance among the Shihoya tower and its community is very long, and asking for Zen to travel alone, is… "

Zen: "I'll go Lord brother!"

Izana: "Very well, I won't stop you"

Zen: "Izana…! that's the first time you've…"

Izana: "Zen, you don't need to say it, if it were Haki in the place of Shirayuki, I wouldn't have let anyone get in my way either and you should also know that, Shirayuki is part of our family now, and both Haki and I love her as our own if you've forgotten"

Zen: "Thank you Lord Brother" Zen sobbed as he crushed Mina's letter.

Izana: "Zen, you'll have to travel to Shihoya alone, however… I have a plan"

Zen: "Wha… What…? You have a plan?"

Izana: "Yes, one that involves… Kihal''s help"

PART THREE COMING SOON!

Bet you didn't see that coming AnimeGirl! But oh man! I'm so excited over typing part three that I've forgotten its almost dawn now! I have to attend college in a few hours but these stories are gripping even my own heart! I really don't want to stop! XD

WARNING!

SPOILER ALERT: PART THREE WILL BE SHOCKING!


End file.
